Secrets
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: Evgniya's owner has a "dark" secret.Will this effect her and Corry's friendship,or even their relationship?DIS-CONTINUED


Lily:HI! This is my first neopets based story. If u want a bio on Corry7 or Evgniya, go to Corry's petpage. I would've put this in the NT but it's too…mature for their tastes. The events in this story aren't based on true events; the names of the users haven't been changed; screw the innocent. I OWN NOTHING, NEOPETS OWNS EVERYTHING! I OWN Corry7 AND noirfolk OWNS Evgniya.

CH1:Shopping

KFG'S (knucklesfangirl aka ME) POV

It's amazing what kinds of people you can find on chat rooms. Some drive you so insane that if you hear their name just once more you'll scream bloody murder, some that are pretty cool but not really the people you wanna spend your Saturdays with, and some…well…some can end up being your best friends. I found Mishka (aka noirfolk) in the newbies chat room almost begging for neofriends. So being the kind neopain I am, I asked her to be my neofriend, 5 seconds later, she said yes. I found out that we had more in conmen then I thought. We both have Boris, aren't the richest neopians in neopia and have very few friends in the real word. I spend almost all afternoon chatting with her via neomail. We even stay over at each others neohomes once in a while. The story I wish to tell you takes place 1 week before the advent calendar opened, she was staying over at my neohome in Terror Mountain, it's not the biggest or the best, but it's home to me and Corry7, just call him Corry. Evgniya was staying over to. She was a nice bori, but just a bit too hyper and talkative. Our story begins in the market place where me and Miska were shopping for some Christmas presents.

Expensive…too expensive…WAY too expensive. That's the only problem with looking for gifts in the market place. "How about this for Corry?" I asked Mishka pulling a red bandana out of a sales bin.

"Nice Sam, but look at the price." I looked at the sales tag.

"10,000 NEOPOINTS!?!" I nearly fainted.

"How about this for Evgniya?" Mishka asked pointing at a blue chia plushie in a shop window "She loves plushies."

"Nice…put look at the price." I pointed at the tag next to the toy.

"100,000 NEOPOINTS!?!?!" She nearly fainted. "Maybe we should want for the advent calendar next week."

"Good idea, but we should still try and look for some cheap stuff in the meantime."

"How about that shop?"

"Great idea. Let's go!" I said as we walked over to the collectable card shop.

CORRY'S POV

It was tough trying to find a gift for Sam. I mean…how do ya find a gift for someone who has everything? I thought I'd get her some battle cards to add to her collection. No matter how many she has, she never has enough battle cards. "Hey star! Got anything good? (Cameo awarded to…starfirebeastboy1234!)" Who knew neofriends gave you such good discounts?

"Well…we got some new plushies."

"No thanks star. How about some battle cards, you got any gold or silver?"

"Sorry Corry, fresh out. Some ice bori came in here and bought 'um all." Evie must have beat me to her.

"No problem. I'll have to try another shop." I walked out. I bet myself 1 million np I know where Evie is.

"Thanks for coming."

EVGNIYA'S POV

It was pretty easy finding gifts for Mishka. Anything black would do. The shops were always packed this time of year. I mean, everyone bought their gifts in November, so if you waited until December you get nuttin but cheap crap. But everything was bought out by the 15th. You had to by your Christmas gifts in June just to beat the rush. "Excuse me; do you have anything black I could purchase?" Even though I come to this shop at least 2 million times before, Deven still creaped me out. Deven was a Darigan Erie with a dark red scar going right though his left eye.

"What'cha lookin' for mis? You like anything in particular?" He said in his scruffy, kind tone of voice.

"Like I said, I'm looking for some black…well…anything."

"Might I recommend a black evil fuzzle plush."

"Sounds great! How much?"

"Well…normally I charge 'round 50k …but for me best customer…1k. How 'bout that eh?"

"Thanks Deven." I gave him the cash, left, and bumped right into Corry.

"Well, it looks like I owe myself 1 million np." Corry said blushing.

CORRY'S POV

We walked (on 2 legs people, not 4, and they wear clothes. Corry's wearing a grey T-shirt that says "This is your brain" (Toronto Maple Leafs symbol below) "This is your brain on drugs"(Montréal Canadians symbol below)and jeans. Evginya's wearing a pink T-shirt that says "I'm more popular then you, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" and jeans) a little more, looked at a few different stores and chatted about what we got for who. "You bought all the battle cards from star's shop didn't ya?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" She said smirking.

We stopped for lunch at Hubert's Hot-dogs and chatted some more. "Corry…I need to tell you some thing very important. But I can't say it here." She looked nervously at the chia police patrolling the food court. "Both of us might get frozen. Let's find Sam and Mishka and head back to Terror Mountain, then Ill tell you." Just as luck would have it, they showed up at Hubert's (hopefully with lots of presents for me in those huge shopping bags of theirs).

"We better head back. We've been shopping all morning." Mishka suggested.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, right Corry?" Evie jabbed me in the arm (very hard btw).

"Right Evie." As we walked back to our home, I wondered what Evie wanted to tell me that she couldn't say out in the open. Oh well, I'll find out later.

OH CLIFFIE! Well not much, but still. Yes I meant for this chapter to be so short, so I don't have to waste time on pointless stuff and get right to the point. Yes I'll give more of my neofriends cameos and be true to the rating (gives people **LITE** **lemonade **in CH3 ). Also, for people reading my fanfic "Story of a Girl" it may seem a bit dull at first, but trust me, you haven't seen a thing yet. BYE PEOPLEZ


End file.
